Real World
by Yamatos Keeper
Summary: This is a song fic based on Matchbox 20's Real World. As a warning there is possibility that it may contain yaoi or yuri. If that is offense don't read. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon nor the song "Real World" by Matchbox 20.  
  
A/N: I will not give away who the speaker is nor will I say who the speaker is talking about, but I will warn that it is possible that it is a yaoi or yuri pairing.  
  
Real World  
  
Well, I wonder what it's like to be the rainmaker  
I wonder what it's like to know that I made the rain  
I'd store it in boxes with little yellow tags on everyone  
and you can come and see them when I'm... done, when I'm done  
  
I'm locked in my room staring out the closed sliding glass door leading to the balcony. Actually I'm not locked in, there's just nothing to do. And I don't trust myself enough to be outside. I couldn't stand to see you.  
  
The rain comes down and I wish life were as simple as living just to create the rain. The satisfaction of knowing the big deed performed, was all my accord.  
  
If deciding the color of boxes and tags in which the rain was stored was my biggest decision, then life would be grand.  
  
Well, far less complicated anyway. It's not easy living in a society where my beliefs are not only not accepted but condemning.  
  
Maybe if I was someone important or famous, you'd come to me. And the world wouldn't turn her back on us.  
  
I would what it's like to be a super hero  
I wonder where I'd go if I could fly around downtown, yeah, hey  
from some other planet, I get this funky high on a yellow sun  
boy I bet my friends will all be... stunned, they're stunned  
  
I continue to stare out the door. I walk to it, and pause. The rain is calling my name. The voice changes to the one that belongs to you. I can't resist.  
  
Suddenly I feel stupid. The rain had seemed to be falling in slow motion, but now that I'm soaked it doesn't matter.  
  
My mind wonders and I find I can't control it. It's my heart's desire to be someone else. My brain is disgusted with what I've become. And I can't go on if my life stays on this path.  
  
If I possessed supernatural power, would you like me better than now? You were sure attached to your Digimon. Was that why?  
  
Should I return to the DigiWorld and die from the natural high you get just from being there.  
  
That would surely faze them.  
  
yeah, straight up, what did you hope to learn about here  
if I were someone else, would this all fall apart  
strange, where were you, when we started this gig,  
I wish the real world, would just stop hassling me and you, and you and me  
  
I should have listened to the others. I'm following an impossible dream. I'm too open-minded. But I *am*, right?  
  
I've been disowned and thrown out. Making my own way at the age of eighteen isn't easy. One tends to lose his innocence.  
  
I made so many mistakes in the past, trying to deny my inner self. I spent two years in a living hell trying to prove to myself I was, what deep down, I knew I was not.  
  
The holder of my misery and I had a daughter when we were nineteen. My baby's mother and father will never be married or ever again live together.  
  
I love my daughter so much I would never want to change that part of my past. She is now eleven years old and has lived with me since she was one. My partner would have nothing to do with her after I left, so I received custody.  
  
She looks nothing like either of us. I don't know where her golden hair and ice blue eyes came from. We both have dark hair and brown eyes.  
  
well, I wonder what it's like to be the head honcho  
I wonder what I'd do if they did just what I said (just what I said)  
well, I'd shout out an order, I think we're out of this man get me some  
boy don't make me wanna change my... tone, my tone  
  
I'm tired of being what I'm not. Wishing things were different changes nothing.  
  
My painful younger years are gone. At least the pain inflicted by others. Now I am my only enemy.  
  
I realize that I am a hypocrite. I guess all of humanity is at some point. That's because we're not perfect and neither is the world.  
  
I used to dream of ruling the planets and stars, most kids do. I used to think of how grand it would be to boss everyone else around for once.  
  
My daughter never had those problems or those dreams. She grew up in a fairly normal environment.  
  
Not me. When I was her age myself and seven others were called upon to save our world and the DigiWorld.  
  
When I was sixteen all the Digidestined in the world joined together to defeat the last of our enemies.  
  
By that time we were no longer acting like the teenagers our age said we should be. We were more like twenty-five year olds. But I guess not emotionally.  
  
yeah, straight up, what did you hope to learn about here  
if I were someone else, would this all fall apart  
strange, where were you, when we started this gig,  
I wish the real world, would just stop hassling me  
  
I'm brought back to reality by a flash of lightening. I stand inside the door dripping wet. Glancing at the clock, it vaguely registers that it's only noon.  
  
I'm glad that it's a Sunday and I don't have to work. My daughter is spending the day with her youth group, but I forget what it is they're doing.  
  
My parents never gave me a religious background that I could rely on. I owe it to my daughter to at least do that.  
  
It helps her cope with the knowledge that here family is different from others.  
  
The reason she is raised by a single parent is a simple three letter word. Gay.  
  
The world is not kind to people like me. At least not the real world. I wouldn't be allowed to have a child if not for that a mistake.  
  
I would be a pariah, hanging on to the flame of a candle, waiting for someone to blow it out.  
  
But I'm stronger now. I have to be. For my daughter and for you.  
  
please don't change, please don't break  
the only thing that seems to work at all is you  
please don't change, at all from me  
to you, and you to me, yeah  
  
You. Yes, for you. How you've remained unchanged and innocent through the years I'll never know.  
  
You've taught me to be me, to accept what I am. You didn't deny me when I told you the truth.  
  
In fact, you embraced and shared my feelings. Without you I wouldn't be able to live.  
  
I'm once again brought back to the present as arms slide around my waist.  
  
I turn to face the beautiful creature. It's easy to see why most people think he is my daughter's father. They both have dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Even their manners and grace are the same.  
  
"You're home early." I state.  
  
"The interview was shorter than I had anticipated." Ishida Yamato's eyes sparkled. "Besides, I missed you."  
  
I smile. "Aisheru, my angel."  
  
"Aisheru, Yagami Taichi."  
  
I kiss him and realize that the real world is in the hearts of my beautiful family, here with my koibito and my daughter.  
  
Nothing else matters.  
  
yeah, straight up, what did you hope to learn about here  
if I were someone else, would this all just fall apart  
strange, where were you when we started this gig,  
I wish the real world would just stop hassling me  
  
I wish the real world would just stop hassling me  
I wish the real world would just stop hassling me and you and me  
  
Owari 


End file.
